marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxime (Mutant) (Earth-TRN727)
(surname unknown) | CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly Xavier Institute student body, | Relatives = unnamed parents; Manon (twin sister) | Universe = Earth-TRN727 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-616) | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Pequod | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = (with BlackCategory:Black Eyeballs sclera) | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = French,Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hound; former student of Xavier Institute | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ed Brisson; Pepe Larraz | First = Extermination Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin The parents of Maxime and his twin sister, Manon, were both mutants, and because of this, the twins' powers manifested earlier than usual, so they joined Xavier Institute before puberty. At some point thereafter they were visited by Jean Grey and told her how their powers worked. Extermination Five years later the twins were kidnapped and brainwashed by Ahab to create new Hounds for him. Ahab then brought the twins from their time to present day to infiltrate the X-Men. As planned, they were discovered and "rescued" by the X-Men from a mob of anti-mutant protesters. After arriving in the Xavier Institute, Maxime and Manon transformed several X-Men into Hounds before they all escaped with Ahab. During the battle in X-Lantis, Maxime and Manon turned even more X-Men into Hounds, but eventually, thanks to the memory transfer from her younger version, Jean Grey learned how to defeat them and freed everyone from the twins' influence. Cable then asked Jean to take care of the twins, because they were good children before Ahab's interference, and now they needed a new home. Dawn of X Maxime moved to Krakoa along with the majority of Earth's mutants. He and his sister saw Armor and Glob leaving to visit their friends Beak and Angel Salvadore in Nebraska and and offered to use their powers to make Beak and Angel want to come to Krakoa. Armor told them not to use their powers on their friends but allowed them to come along. During the visit, the group is attacked by anti-mutant extremists and held hostage for Krakoan medicines. The group is held captive for days using inhibitor collars but manage to free Maxime and Manon, and both use their powers to convince one of their captors to try to kill his friend. Despite questioning their methods, Glob manages to free the rest of the captives due to the distraction. | Personality = Before Ahab kidnapped and brainwashed him, Maxime was a good, cheerful boy. He preferred to use his powers to make people around him happy. After Ahab, Maxime became deceitful and cowardly. | Powers = Maxime is a mutant. * Empathy: Maxime can manipulate the emotions of those around him; with one touch he can easily make people feel what he wants them to feel. * Mind Control: Working in tandem, the twins can transform other mutants into Hounds within seconds. They need only to both touch the same person and have Maxime pacify the target, allowing Manon to easily infiltrate their minds and implant several years' worth of torturous memories. The process is very quick and can successfully break and brainwash even strong-willed individuals like Storm, Logan, etc. | Abilities = * Bilingual: Maxime is fluent in French and most of the time prefers to use it, though he can also speak English. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Both of his parents were mutants and were students of the Xavier Institute before him. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Twins Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Empaths Category:Mind Control Category:Multilingual Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616